


Where are you?

by emerwenaranel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerwenaranel/pseuds/emerwenaranel
Summary: The brothers reunited and they found that they were happiest together.
Relationships: siblings - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Huor was alone that moment and he was sad because he was far away from his brother. He missed his brother deeply and he hated the fact that he had to be away from the person who was the only one he loved the most. He could not imagine a life without him, he could not imagine a man who was better than Hurin Thalion. Huor always admired his older brother and he wanted to be with him forever but he knew that he had to be away from him for a while. He was feeling a little guilty for not being able to talk to him, though. He had to be close to him and he was willing to return to Dor-lomin soon but he had to spy on his enemies.  
Huor was sad because he feared for the worst that moment. He needed to be with his family and be happy with them. They had to be together until the end of the world and be happy all the time. But Huor had to be careful that moment and learn what the Enemy was up to. He was feeling a little better at the thought that he was going to return to his homeland and see Hurin again. He only wanted to be with his brother and see what they would do against the evil that threatened to corrupt the world. But Hithlum was far away and yet so close. It was sad to know that.  
Huor was a very young man who was not afraid of anything at all. He was feeling lucky because he was still alive and he was ready to go back home. He knew that he would not be able to find out anything about his enemies because those orcs did not know anything. He shrugged and he sighed because he knew that he would die if he was there forever. He had to go to his house and see if his brother was there. He was feeling a little guilty for not being there to help him out with his tasks in governing Dor-lomin but he had to serve as a spy. He was dragging his feet now as he was going to Hithlum, yearning to see Hurin.  
He only wanted to rest his head on his brother's shoulder and he was willing to learn as much as possible from him. For Hurin Thalion was a very wise man. Huor admired him too much and he always wanted to be like him. They had to be together until the fall of the House of Hador. He was ready to sacrifice himself for his brother. He was feeling a little guilty for not being able to talk to him but he was already going back home. He smiled at the thought that they would meet again soon. They were stronger when they were together and they were happiest together. He was feeling a little better that moment and he smiled again. He needed to be with him that moment.


	2. Before the fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers discuss the forthcoming battle.

Huor and his older brother were silent and still for a while, each one lost in their thoughts. They were both thinking of the same thing, they were both thinking of the forthcoming battle, which would cost too many lives of each side. But they did not pity the orcs and the other servants of the Enemy. They had to break the silence, however, and talk about their feelings.  
"I fear for the worst. What if we lose the forthcoming battle?" Huor wondered.  
"Why are you so scared, brother? We have high hopes of winning the battle. We are strong and many."  
"I fear of treachery. I think that the Easterlings will betray us all. And Morgoth is stronger than us."  
"We are stronger than ever, much stronger than them. I am sure that we will win this war" Hurin replied.  
"If I die, promise me that you will take care of my wife. She is pregnant and she is expecting a son. We will name him Tuor. I hope he will take after his mother."  
This was the moment when Hurin hugged his brother tightly, exceedingly happy to be an uncle. He smiled at Huor, so proud of him.  
"I cannot express my happiness with words right now. But I want you to know that I am happy and proud of you" Hurin spoke to him.  
"What if my son brings hope to this world?" Huor could not help but wonder. "Something tells me that he will."  
"I also foresee he will. I am sure you will bring hope to us all through your son."  
"I hope I will be a good father if I survive. But I am sure I will die soon. There is no hope for me, brother. There is no hope for Rian either" Huor shook his head.  
"Do not speak words of doom!" Hurin hissed.  
"I cannot help it! I know I will die young. But there is hope for you, I think."  
"There is no hope for me if you die. I will suffer too much if I lose you" Hurin said to him.  
"I know that Morwen will help Rian. She has to because they are related. I know how much the one loves the other" Huor commented.  
"Let's see if we survive and we will come back victorious. Then, you will see your son be born."  
"You are such an optimist! But I know that we will suffer too much."  
"Please, do not think like this. It is not helpful. You must not be such a pessimist."  
"I cannot help it. I am lost. But I am lucky to have you."  
"We must fight side by side when the battle begins" Hurin responded to this.  
"We will, brother. We will. I always look up to you because you are strong and wise."  
"You are much better than me" Hurin claimed.  
"I know that you admire me. I admire you as well."  
"We are strong when we are together. We must stand side by side and fight to the death."  
"I will do everything for you. I love you so much that I cannot imagine living a life without you."  
"I wish you could stay alive and be with us" Hurin sighed in dismay.  
"I cannot. The enemy is so dangerous that we cannot survive in this world" Huor shook his head.  
"I think I will suffer more than you. Death is a form of freedom. Imprisonment is not."  
"Let's hope you will not get captured. I do not want this to happen to you!"  
"I have the gift of foresight as well. I can see what will happen to us. But we must not talk about it to our wives" Hurin advised Huor.  
"No, we must not."  
"I think we must dream of a better world for our children, even if we cannot see them."  
"I know what will happen to my son. But I cannot know what will happen to Turin."  
"I am not sure what will happen to him. But Tuor, our precious Tuor, will have a bright future" Hurin said.


	3. What if there is hope?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurin and Huor try to understand if there is hope still for them all.

They stood silent for a while, looking at each other, understanding each other. Even if they died at the forthcoming battle, there would be hope for their descendants, at least for the unborn child. There had to be some hope left for them. Huor smiled that moment, knowing that everything would be fine one day. He shivered but he was happy and he was not scared of death. He was glad he could see the truth that moment. He was sure that he would die but he wanted to do something for this world.  
He hugged his brother tightly looking deep into his blue eyes. Their gazes met and he was happy to be with him that moment. He could not ask for anything else. He loved Hurin exceedingly and he wanted him to survive. Hurin had to survive, to live and tell the tale. But darkness would fall upon them soon, death would tear them apart. Huor knew that he would meet death soon but he felt no fear that moment. He had to sacrifice himself for others.  
He needed to die in order to forget the suffering of this life. He was glad to be with him, though until the end of the world as they knew it. They had to stay united in order to protect their loved ones. It was their duty to do so and they were happy to sacrifice their lives for those whom they loved so much. Hurin knew that he was thinking of the same thing as his brother was that moment. He was sure that he would die one day but he wanted to die the same day his brother would. He was sure that he would die another day, however.  
They were set asunder after ages or it seemed to them that they hugged each other for ages. They were still silent and calm. Calm after a long time. They did not have to explain anything to each other that moment. They knew that they had to stay united at the forthcoming battle. They found strength in each other. Always they did. They smiled and they were both calm and happy. Too happy that moment. They were glad to be together again and they would not be separated until the greatest battle of their times.


	4. The end is near

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No fear, no sadness no pain.

Hurin was the one to break the silence. He kept murmuring about optimism where most could not find it. He was sure that his nephew would bring the light to the world where they would all need it the most. It was something that he needed to believe that moment. He had to find hope when everything around him crumbled  
He smiled, knowing that he would not suffer in vain. But he was hurt at the same time because he knew that his brother would die before his son would be born.  
It was something that he could not tolerate. He did not want to lose Huor. But it seemed that Huor was determined to die a hero for those he loved the most in his life. He did not want to live when he knew that the Dark Lord was still strong. But Hurin had to stay alive and fight against Morgoth Bauglir and his servants. He had to defy the Enemy. He could tell that his young brother wanted the same. He was sure that he would be cursed by Melkor but he did not care about it. He had to fight against him.  
And they fought and Huor died just like their father died- pierced by an arrow in the eye. And Hurin shouted and shouted that day would come again. He only wanted to be with his family again but years would pass before he would see Morwen again.


End file.
